


Ezio x Leonardo // On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, The Late Sunlight Glowing In Your Hair

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Bisexual Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Drawing, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Leo draws Ezio thats it thats the fic





	Ezio x Leonardo // On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, The Late Sunlight Glowing In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Have i mentioned yet that none of the assassins except maybe desmonds dad are straight because yeah

There was something so very inspiring about Ezio. Leo sat on a bench, sketching the Assassin. Ezio stood on a low rooftop, watching the crowd pass by. He pretended to be unaware of the artist drawing him, but Leo knew he was aware. He could tell in the way Ezio stood still in a way he only did when he was drawn or when he had to be silent.

He didn't have to be silent. No one was chasing after him for once, no one threatening to kill him. For one warm Tuesday in Florence, they were safe. 

Leo finished the sketches, the image of the Assassin forever imprinted in both the paper and his mind. Even he couldn't recreate the pride in Ezio's gaze, couldn't recreate the way the sun reflected off his dark hair and the way he smiled when he glanced down on the artist.

Leo stood up from his bench and approached the building Ezio stood on. Ezio walked over as well and helped him up, wrapping an arm around his waist. Even on a roof he was safe.

" _ Ti amo,"  _ he muttered softly, looking at Ezio. 

Ezio inclined his head and smiled in a way he didn't often - happy and carefree. "Love you too, Leonardo."


End file.
